


Good for Us

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pegging, Regan Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: In attempts to spice up their sex life, Rick and Negan decide to do things a bit differently by following through with a suggestion Negan made.





	Good for Us

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fixed up version of what i originally posted for day 2 (which was Kinky) & to that asshole who commented that unnecessary shit on the original - fuck right off.

"I don't think I can do this, Negan." Rick whispered to his boyfriend who was busy making drinks. "We should just tell her it's off and we won't speak of this again."

 

Negan snorted, almost causing himself to spill the vodka all over the counter. "Seriously? You wanted to spice shit up and this is as spicy as it gets."

 

"What if it gets awkward? I-I mean these types of..situations can get awkward right?"

 

The kitchen was becoming an increasingly tense space so Negan urged Rick to take a shot. He dangled the bottle in front of Rick's sweaty face then it got snatched.

 

Negan wanted them to have a good time because for months their sex life was lackluster. Which never used to be a problem. But they weren't exactly young anymore so that was apart of it. So for months they made do with a boring sex life.

 

Even boring sex can be decent sex, of course, but when you reach the point where getting off isn't even satisfying - then you have a problem.

 

  
So one night Negan brought it up while they were laying in bed, he tried to make it not so awkward. Much to his surprise Rick felt the exact same as him. It lead to the discussions of their hard limits, secret desires, what they would be willing to try and it came down to using a hat to decide. They each wrote down at least two suggestions then threw them into one of Negan's hats. Rick ended up picking one of Negan's suggestions. Which happened to be watching him get pegged by a woman who would be willing to.

 

 

After careful consideration they decided to ask Michonne because she was poly amorous. They of course brought Andrea, her wife, into the conversation. Andrea had literally no issues with the situation. Though when Negan told them that he wouldn't be the one getting pegged but that it would be Rick - she laughed. Mostly due to the fact that she thought Rick was strictly vanilla which wasn't an unfair assumption.

 

  
Now it was the night and Rick was already wanting to bolt which Negan expected.

 

 

"If I wasn't into this shit I wouldn't have even written it down. Of course I'll let Michonne take the reigns in terms of fucking that pretty ass. Even though I'll be tempted to attempt my most wildest dream." Negan got behind Rick and pressed himself against his back.

 

  
Rick took an extremely breath before replying. "Which is?"  
  


 

  
"We should bring these drinks to Michonne before she decides to call this off."

 

 

  
"Tell me what it is."

 

  
"It's double penetration and I mean double anal. Anyways, let's head on over to the living room." Negan abruptly moved away from Rick, leaving him flustered. He led him into the living room where Michonne was sitting patiently. Michonne still had her black trench coat on that wasn't undone just yet. The anticipation he was feeling almost made him jizz himself just then. So Negan tried to ease back on his dirty thoughts and wait for things to unfold. 

 

 

He watched Rick walk over to her to hand over her glass of vodka cranberry. From he could tell Rick still felt nervous but it was to be expected. This in fact was his first time being pegged where as Negan had experience with that.

 

 

Instead of taking his time with his drink, Negan slammed it back. Not even a moment later Rick was downing his drink and putting the glass down on the coffee table. The atmosphere wasn't overly awkward but Rick didn't help with all his silence. Negan met Michonne's eyes from the chair he was seated in. 

 

 

Negan told Rick to put on the playlist he made for the occasion to help ease the awkwardness. "I think you'll be impressed by my song selections."

 

 

The playlist pretty much consisted of a lot of songs that got Negan in the mood. And the first song was already making Rick blush.

 

  
All three of them somehow ended up on their feet which encouraged Negan to start dancing. He knew Rick wasn't much of a dancer but he could at least sway. Somehow they ended up sandwiching Rick. 

 

 

"I want to go over a few rules before we get this started." Michonne mentioned from behind Rick. "The only person who is allowed to touch me sexually is Rick. So Negan if you decide to join in keep your hands to yourself. And the most important rule of is if Rick feels uncomfortable at any point - we both stop. Lastly Rick, use your safe word if you need to. Okay?"

 

  
"Yes, I understand." Rick bit down on his plump bottom lip while staring up at Negan.

 

  
"Repeat your safe word again just so neither of us forget."

 

  
"Bitch nuts..my safe word is bitch nuts."

 

  
"I still can't believe you thought I was being serious when I suggested that." Negan snickered then caught Michonne glaring at him. He shut himself up quick enough for her to turn her attention away from him. 

 

 

"Okay, we should get started soon because it's getting late and I don't plan to spend the night." Michonne stepped away from Rick then got him to turn around.

 

 

Negan took a step backwards so he could just watch for now. When Michonne began to unbutton her coat he felt himself get hot as fuck. His eyes were starting to burn and he felt so goddamn overheated. The first thing that was revealed was Michonne's perky boobs.

 

  
As soon as Michonne fully dropped her trench moat she stood there completely naked. Her body was something Negan wouldn't forget. The way her dark skin shimmered under the light took Negan's breath away. Also she was wearing some body glitter clearly.

 

 

The lust in the air was enough to make Negan sweat like a motherfucker and he was already starting to. Normally Rick was the sweaty one between them. Apparently they'd switched roles in that department for the evening.

 

 

"You can touch me, Rick." Michonne lightly chuckled before taking his hand and setting it on her hips. "I always thought you had nice hands."

 

  
Rick blushed visibly, "T-t-thank you. You too."

 

  
Holding himself back anymore wasn't working so Negan unbuttoned his jeans. He stuck his hand in his pants and lightly rubbed his palm on his hard on.  Jerking off while sitting down was definitely more ideal. But he just didn't want to get too distracted. Watching Rick move his hands towards the work of art that was Michonne's ass was just..something else. Negan felt beads of sweat coming down his forehead as they started to make out. What a fucking hot situation. His breathing started to get ragged, especially when Michonne ordered Rick to his knees.

 

 

Due to Michonne's personality he knew she was more dominant than submissive. And given how submissive Rick tended to be sometimes it made sense. Michonne got one leg up on the couch and told him to eat her out.

 

  
Negan almost passed out when Rick dropped to one knee to eat Michonne out. He couldn't see much given when he was standing but he could hear Rick sucking. That was enough to fully whip his dick out and stroke himself slowly.

 

  
Seeing Michonne's legs start to shake due to how good Rick was at oral was fucking hot as hell. He knew first hand how good Rick was with his mouth. A loud moan came from Michonne that definitely sound forced but Rick kept going.

 

  
"Holy fuck this is so hot. You're making her feel good so good baby." Negan told Rick in a husky voice that almost encouraged him. 

 

  
"You can stop, Rick." Michonne managed to say.

 

  
Rick obeyed and took a much needed breath. "What now?"

 

  
"Now I get the toys out."

 

  
Apparently Michonne and Andrea had a lot of different toys for different occasions. Of course Negan told Michonne not to bring the 10 inch dildo. Even though Negan would love to see Rick get fucked with it, he wasn't ready. They were just now exploring such a kinky territory. So he wanted to make sure that Rick didn't run the fuck away.

 

  
Michonne took out a 7 inch rainbow dildo that made Negan howl with laughter, lube and a harness for her dildo. She got her harness on then got the dildo attached to the front. 

 

 

She told Rick to stay on his knees and crawl over so he could suck the dildo. Rick listened to her which had Negan stroking himself more aggressively. Whenever he got the go ahead to join in he'd probably leap from his seat.

 

  
The way that Rick took Michonne's dildo into his mouth looked just like Rick sucked his dick. Those bright pink lips were moving over the rubber length so effortlessly. A few minutes in and he was already trying to deep throat it. Rick gagged over it and spit was trailing down his mouth. She kept talking to him all softly as he thrust forwards into Rick's mouth. While her tone of voice was soft, her words were dirty as fuck. Telling him how good he looked with something in his mouth. How she couldn't wait to work him open. Rick seemed a lot more confident now.

 

  
The dildo was taken out of Rick's mouth and Michonne told Rick he could stand up and bend over. Once again Rick complied with her demand. He knelt down on their black couch cushions, his ass was in the air with anticipation. Negan slid his jeans all the way down so he was naked then stood up. His dick was rock hard and Michonne made an amused noise. He winked at her before walking towards Rick.

 

 

"Hey baby." Negan purred to Rick who looked tired but not too tired. "You got any energy to give me a good stroke?"

 

  
Rick didn't answer back and instead took Negan's dick in his hand and began to stroke it. That was when Michonne got some lube on her fingers to open him up. She got behind him then urged her long fingers slowly inside him. Rick whimpered and tried to bounce back on them. The way Michonne fingered him wasn't gentle or anything Negan expected. She fingered Rick in a fast pace.

 

 

"Mmmm." Rick moaned loudly before he unexpectedly took Negan in his mouth. He bobbed forwards and gave Negan one the sloppiest blow jobs he's ever given. Negan had a grip in Rick's hair that was tight it felt like he'd rip it out of his skull. It didn't take long for Michonne to get him loosened up. But Rick gave a thumbs up as in he was ready for it.

 

 

Michonne looked at Negan who gave her reassurance. She got the dildo positioned at Rick's entrance from what Negan could tell then pushed inside. Rick's moan vibrated on Negan's length which caused him to laugh. He started to thrust into Rick's pretty little mouth. Meanwhile Michonne was thrusting into Rick's hole.

 

  
So much was going on but it just made for a hotter experience. This would go down as something none of them would ever forget. Too bad Andrea couldn't have joined but she made it clear Michonne was more confident.

 

  
The speed started to pick up and soon Michonne was pounding into Rick as hard as she could. That motion caused Rick to move his mouth faster. Negan was so damn close but he didn't want to ruin it by releasing too early. He could feel how much Rick was moaning from the pleasure.Michonne even slapped his ass a couple times. He really couldn't blame her because Rick's ass was quite the sight.

 

  
So far Rick didn't even need to say his safe word because he seemed content. They were all sweaty so they'd definitely need showers after but Rick was having a good time. That was the whole point of them doing this - to bring their sex life back from the dead.

 

  
Negan wanted to make sure that they were both satisfied in all aspects of their relationship. Which is why trying new things was important to him. Doing the same shit over and over wasn't working. Being stuck in a routine made their time in the bedroom boring. Obviously they wouldn't be doing this very often but every once and a while would do them good. 

 

 

"I don't fucking think I can hold for much longer, Michonne." Negan said through gritted teeth.

 

 

"We can stop at any time if you want. Rick looks tired and I don't want him to get too worn down." Michonne slowed down a bit and rubbed Rick's back. 

 

 

Negan smiled at her tenderness then released his grip in Rick's hair. "You want this cum all over your face or in your mouth baby?"

 

 

Rick took his mouth off his dick with a pop. "Can you finish me off..please."

 

  
"Here, let me." Michonne took the dildo out and got Rick to switch to sitting on the couch. She got to getting Rick off meanwhile Rick reached to grab Negan's dick again, giving it one squeeze which caused Negan to cum. There was release all over Rick's hand but he didn't care because he was focused on his own orgasm. When he finally came himself that's when he looked absolutely spent.

 

 

After a moment of stillness Michonne told them she was going to take a shower because she was sweaty. Negan told her to take her time then she left the room. He got his clothes back on, his skin was sticky from sweat but he didn't care. From the looks of it neither did Rick because he was still sitting on their couch, naked and tired.

 

 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Negan asked Rick, despite knowing what the answer would be.

 

  
"I think so." Rick used Negan's t-shirt to wipe the cum off his face. "We should do this again..it was good for us to do somethin' different."

 

  
"Damn right it was baby."

 

 


End file.
